Mist Phish
Mist Phish is a citizen representing District Fourteen in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Jenna Rayshan or Dina Ichthyo, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Mist Phish District: Fourteen Gender: Male Age: 15 Alignment: Chaotic Impure Personality: Mist is the definition of insanity. He's all over the place, constantly cussing away as he speaks, and generally having inconsistencies in speech, sanity, ideologies, and everything else under the sun. He's a fractured mind, and completely unstable overall. Anyone could easily describe him as evil personified. However, what lies underneath is a troubled person who says what he does to try and draw attention to his plight. Mist is a genuine human, but because of the things he underwent as a mere child, he's been broken, chewed up, and spit out into the world as a fragile person. If someone can mind the madness, they can learn about who Mist really is as a human being: a kinder, gentler soul who strives to regain his life. Height: 5'6" Weight: 133 pounds Weapon(s): Mist's main weapons of choice are the sickle, which he has little experience with, although it is somehow familiar to the madman in terms of his usage of it, due to it reminding him of "the glorious motherland and potato farms", in his own words. However, because of his genetic modifications, he's alright with using his bare hands and teeth if he has to. It's no big difference to him. History: Backstory=WIP this boy to death please he's terrible |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *As a young child, Mist was raised fairly normally in terms of District 14. He lived with his parents for a few years, taking medication orally for an ailment that he supposedly had been born with and would stick with him for life. It was part of his routine every day and something he did to keep to that routine. If he could do one thing, he could do the rest. *Mist eventually learned that his parents, two scientists, had to go to the Capitol to participate in development of the next Hunger Games, meaning he would be left behind with their friends. *His parents should have chosen better friends, however, as these "friends" saw Mist as a chance to commit atrocities with the poor boy, splicing his still-forming DNA with a mutt very similar to a piranha. This meant that Mist began to develop extremely sharpened teeth, far better swimming skills than possible by most humans, could sustain significantly longer periods underwater, and slight webbing on his hands and feet. *It was in that lab that Mist could no longer take his medication, meaning his mental disorder had kicked up and became severe while under the splicing treatment. While medication could still solve his issues with it, he was rarely given any, meaning he usually had to just live with it. *Mist was given a wardrobe of custom clothing while he awaited his parents' return, which included a scaled cloak that would kick up like a fish's tail. All of this was not only for daily life, but for being shown off as a new hybrid human. He also dyed his hair red and blue, alongside gaining a tattoo on his forehead to signify his origin as a hybrid. *Eventually, a week before the reapings, Mist broke out of his imprisonment, and returned to where his home once was, with nothing more than some water reserves, three weeks' worth of medication, and the clothes on his back, including the all-familiar fish tail cloak. When he got there, all he found was a locked up house. *Upon breaking into it, Mist was able to look around for some time to his former home, before finding his parents' bodies - or, at least their skeletons - at the bottom of the staircase, killed by an apparent gunshot to the head each. *Having heard of it while in captivity, Mist resolved then and there to volunteer for the Hunger Games, in order to bring his motherland- er, family, justice, which, a week later, he did. Strengths: Mist's biggest strengths are his skills underwater, which include both his masterful swimming capabilities both at surface level and deep within, allowing him to keep pace with even some slower fishes, as well as his capabilities of being able to hold his breath for far longer underwater, an alteration made so his abilities as a half-fish, half-human would not be wasted. Aside from that, Mist's undying resolve to avenge his parents could lead him to continuing to fight for them, no matter what he goes through. Weaknesses: Mist's most glaring weaknesses are social in nature: his insanity means he's mostly inept at forming meaningful bonds with others if they don't keep trying to crack at it, and his odd sayings are likely to throw people off of that even further, and maybe even end up causing them emotional pain. Mist's undying resolve to avenge his parents at any cost could also lead to some bad decision-making on his half. Fears: Mist's biggest fear is winning the Games only to be subjugated to a life of being a human experiment yet again. Reaping reaction: Mist volunteered, and rushed up onto the stage, before copying his District partner and standing at attention. Group Training: Mist mostly keeps to himself, muttering along as he trains, and possibly taking some pills to keep his mind in check to avoid scaring off allies who may come to him. Individual Sessions in Training: Mist uses every avenue available to a mutt like him in order to boost his score. Interview Angle: Mist is likely crazed enough that his odd sayings make him either loved by the audience or hated. There is no in-between for him. Alliance: Mist, unless requested to join an alliance, goes alone. Token: Mist's token is his pill bottle, which, upon starting the games, has six pills, or three days' doses, left over. More would have to be sponsored in. Mentor Advice: Keep as much sanity as you have left, okay? Don't hesitate to try and form bonds, either. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Mist's biggest inspiration was the, from my knowledge, first half-mutt tribute on the wiki, Grass Whistle. Mist's etymology isn't something that ties directly to District 14: rather, it both references his backstory and is a pun. In terms of his backstory, Mist could be interpreted as "missed", which his parents surely would have while they were still alive and Mist was gone. As for Phish, it's an alteration of the spelling of "fish", which directly corroborates what hybrid Mist becomes. 'Trivia' *Like all of my Career District tributes, Mist has lots of similarities with another Career District character. In his case, his batshit-crazy and extremely loud personality is heavily contrasted by the quiet, neutral giant of Slayton Bacchus. **Another similarity between the two is how Slayton lost his voice in an attack, whereas due to an attack, Mist has attempted to gain a voice in the world. *Mist is the only one of my Aether-tier Career District tributes to join neither the Careers nor the Anti-Careers. Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:District 14